Koszmar!
by Paradith
Summary: Żeby przeżyć tą historię trzeba być bohaterem. Dużo pejczyków i Dolores.


Tytuł orginalny: Nightmare!  
AUTORKA: The Lonely Seer  
Link do orginału: http/  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

BETA: Skye

Tym bardziej, że jest to tłumaczenie - jestem właścicielką... niczego.

Koszmar!

Pod osłoną nocy Argus Filch wraz z wierną kotką, Panią Norris, patrolował Hogwart. Jej wielkie oczy skanowały szkolne korytarze w poszukiwaniu intruzów i łobuziaków. To była spokojna noc. Złapali tylko parę piątoklasistów obcałowujących się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Oj, Argusie, jeszcze się nie nauczyli! Że też nie wymyślili jakiegoś mniej oczywistego miejsca. W końcu to podłapią. Kombinujcie! Uczcie się dzieci!

Nie to, żeby ich głupota przeszkadzała Filchowi, o nie! Taka nierozmyślność dawała świetny pretekst do wlepiania tym smarkaczom szlabanów. Oj, jak on nimi pogardzał. I słodkimi i słabowitymi, i zgorzkniałymi i tymi niegrzecznymi też! Było mu wszystko jedno. Oni wszyscy urodzili się ze zdolnościami, które jemu się należały! Czy Opatrzność nie widziała, że on zasługiwał na magię tak samo - o ile nie bardziej - niż te smocze bobki?

To on powinien wymiatać w klasie, zachwycać grono pedagogiczne swoimi zdolnościami, mieć jedną z tych uroczych dziewczyn, z którymi umawiali się jego kumple. To niesprawiedliwe! Co on robił zamiast tego wszystkiego?

Ach, no tak, wymiatał w klasie. Szczotą, jeśli liczyć podłogi... Ach, no tak, zachwycał grono pedagogiczne swoimi zdolnościami... wycierania kurzu i doprowadzania półek do ekstatycznego połysku. Ach, no tak, miał też dziewczynę. Nazywała się Pani Norris i była innego gatunku.

Co za życie!

Wszyscy jego znajomi muszą mu teraz szalenie zazdrościć!

Nie muszą.

Oni naprawdę żyli. W swoich letnich domostwach w Hiszpanii. Z sześcioma tysiącami dzieci. Dwudziestopięcioletnimi, seksownymi żonkami. Z butlami szampana i całą tą resztą! Ale to właśnie on, nie oni - to on, Argus Filch czuł się spełnionym człowiekiem! Tak! Sam się podniósł z nizin, sam się wykreował, sam wywalczył należne mu miejsce wśród ludzi. I co wy na to? A oni to sobie mogą...!

Filch zdał sobie sprawę, że wykrzykiwał te słowa na całe gardło, zarabiając tym samym u Pani Norris kilka rozbawionych spojrzeń. Szybko ucichł i używając tajnych skrótów udał się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Uważał go za relaksujące pomieszczenie. Był pewien, że gdyby urodził się z darem magii, Tiara przydzieliłaby go do Slytherinu.

Woźny pokręcił się po pomieszczeniu, po czym zasiadł przed kominkiem. Było ciemno, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. W ciemnościach wszystko wydawało się bardziej wyraźne.

- Dobry wieczór panie Filch. Co pan tutaj robi...?

Filch odwrócił się i zobaczył niską, obłą czarownicę z ropuszymi ślepiami. Miała na sobie różowy puszysty sweterek z zielonymi pomponikami i małą kokardkę w doskonale poskręcanych włosach. Powoli zbliżała się do woźnego, zacierajac pazurzaste dłonie. Uśmiechnęła się po żabiemu, a potem usiadła obok niego. Filch przełknął z trudem ślinę, niczym uczeń przyłapany na korytarzu w czasie ciszy nocnej. Czuł się jak dwoje dzieci, które sam wcześniej zgarnął. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Ja... ten tego... właśnie sobie odpoczywałem. Profesor Umbridge... pani wie, ciężka praca... i takie tam...

Umbridge wyszczerzyła się ropuszo i podpełzła bliżej. Jej twarz miała wyraz, który zazwyczaj ozdabia lisi pysk, gdy ten przyuważy w kurniku bezbronne kurczę. Baaaardzo drapieżniczy wyraz.

- Och, cieszę się... Mężczyzna, taki jak pan, potrzebuje przerwy... od czasu... do czasu.

Filch znów głośno przełknął ślinę. Miał ochotę uciec z tego pokoju z krzykiem. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu pojawiła się świadomość, że Pani Norris zostawiła go samego na barykadzie. Przeklął ją pod nosem. Co z niej za przyjaciółka!

Umbridge znów podsunęła się bliżej. Ich ciała się stykały. Filch się wzdrygnął.

- No więc... Złapał pan kogoś dziś w nocy, panie Filch... a może mogę zwracać się do ciebie... Argusie...? – zamruczała.

Filcha zaczynało męczyć głośne przełykanie, ale zrobił to raz jeszcze.

- Na oba pytania odpowiadam tak... Tak sądzę.

Twarz Umbridge rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Och, naprawdę? No więc... jaka jest twoja ulubiona technika karania tych paskudnych, małych wykolejeńców...?

Filch zaczął się trząść.

- No... pejcze... łańcuchy... kajdanki... no i takie tam inne do tortur...

Umbridge poniosła jedną z namalowanych brwi w iście uwodzicielski sposób.

- Pejcze i łańcuchy, tak? No cóż... czy mogę ci powierzyć sekret, Argusie?

Argus, przestraszony do granic wytrzymałości, przytaknął. Przybliżyła się na tyle, by móc wyszeptać mu do ucha siedem przerażających, zabójczych słów.

- Lubię i pejcze, i łańcuchy, panie Filch...

Słysząc to, aż podskoczył, a jego twarz upstrzyły czerwone plamy zakłopotania. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i chciał już wychodzić, ale... zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ręce i nogi były skrępowane! Przykuła go do krzesła!

Umbridge zagdakała i wydobyła z kieszeni długi pejcz. Filch od razu zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ona go tam, do cholery, wcisnęła. Szybko odegnał tę myśl, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co chciała z tym narzędziem zrobić. Uśmiechała się jak wariatka, a gdy zbliżyła się do niego, chichot przerodził się w obłąkańczy śmiech.

- Ja po prostu uwielbiam pejcze i łańcuchy...

Argus Filch - trzęsący się i cały spocony - obudził się w łóżku już na siedząco. Co za sen! Jeszcze nigdy, w ciągu swojego sześćdziesięciosiedmioletniego życia nie był tak wystraszony. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić galopujące serce i złapać oddech. To tylko sen. Zły sen. Wytwór wyobraźni. Uspokój się. O właśnie tak...

- No, najwyższa pora, Argusie kochany! Pejczyki już się za tobą stęskniły...

Argus odwrócił głowę i zobaczył ją. Uśmiechającą się z satysfakcją. Dolores Umbridge była ostatnią osobą, którą widział Argus Filch zanim wszystko pochłonęła ciemność. Na zawsze.


End file.
